The field of animal traps has been well worked over and there have been proposed a variety of trap structures permitting of one way animal movement while obstructing return movement of an animal. This has been achieved in some prior devices with deflectable fingers to restrain against return movement. However, the prior art devices have been relatively large and ungainly in handling, difficult to remove and dispose of captured animals, and relatively expensive to manufacture.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,638,767 HARMON 2,488,466 CARVER 2,589,360 FERGUSON 3,337,982 SAJULAN ______________________________________